sakura's plumpy ass and tits
by derell
Summary: this is a story about naruto havin sex with sakura at a party my first story please can someone tell me how to make a new chapter and edit that new chapter then it being the same as the 1st one


**Sakura's plumpy ass and big breasts**

Down the dusty path walked a bright young shinobi uzamaki naruto. As naruto walked down the road he caught a glimpse of one of the most sexiest women on earth sakura haruno. "morning sakura-chan" yelled naruto. When sakura looked back she smiled. "**cha! Finally we can get this plan started**!" yelled inner-sakura. "Right!" nodded sakura. Ever since uchiha sasuke left the village, and sakura became a lot more sexy, sakura started to like naruto. "hello naruto" replied sakura. 1hour past as the two teenagers enjoyed themselves but naruto started to get restless "hey sakura why don't we play I dunno sexy truth or dare whilst we're waiting for the others eh" asked naruto. Sakura blushed although he wondered why he asked. "sure naruto…**why not!**" agreed sakura "although it should only be dares" naruto nodded "deal" sakura was excited she just couldn't wait. Naruto smiled he seemed to know where this was going. "Hey guys! Whats goin on here" came a voice. "hey guys what took you?" asked sakura. Stood there was ino, shikimaru, tenten, hinata, neji, lee their friends. "you're the one who didn't tell us were you'd be" moaned Ino. "it was very troublesome lookin for you guys" agreed shikimaru. Sakura grumbled "hey are we goin to this party or what" asked naruto. All they could do was pull a face *_-. " I dunno naruto-kun I mean I'm very self-careful with my breasts and this is the naked mile for petes sake" replied hinata she was very shy but ino thought her naiveness was a excuse. "c'mon hinata I mean…the only person who'd be hardening your ass is kiba over here" naruto sighed. Neji and kiba glared though he did have a point, kiba was hinata's boyfriend. Naruto just shrugged. "uhh sorry to disturb your little us time but can we go now I need to get ready." Moaned tenten. At these times she was very Horney. Ino nodded "tentens right but theres gonna be a lot of fuckers who are drunk and won't be useful soooo…I think we need to get ourselves a sex partner" everyone was bright red at the idea especially hinata. "So these are the people who are gonna be fuckin up who." And she held out a scroll. This scroll was to determin who should have sex with who just by each blood that was on there. Sakura wasn't the one to be surprised cause she knew this was gonna happen. Lee was surprised dough but he knew he was gonna do it with tenten cause the 2 were a couple. "you planned this Ino?" ino kept on tilting her head left and right "well sorta yeah, ok now girls, put your left thumbs blood on the left part of the scroll. And boys, put right thumbs blood on the other side of the scroll but this blood must not go past the line. And the couples bes just not do it.k" so naruto an sakura put their thumb bloods on each side to see if they were bes for each other **"you better say we are you damn scroll" **groaned inner sakura. Sakura sweet dropped. **"this better be worth it eh kit." **_"right!" _1munite later. The scroll had shown a heart. "Okay sakura an naruto are a match" **"alright kit now ta give ya a few tips since youll gonna have fun in bed…" **_"okaayyy…" _**"okay. Tip 1. Work out for the next 6minutes an spen 1:50 minutes on each workout section." **_"uh-huh" _**"tip 2. Make sure you bring condoms and give her that pleasure." **_"sure but I'll need to fin pervy sage if I'm gonna get those condoms."_** "and finally tip3. DON'T FUCK THIS UP!" "**_RIGHT." _"okay every one meet you at 10pm you can only be five minutes late. See ya." Everyone waved goodbye. Cause tonight was the night everyone wouldn't be a virgin any more.

Upstairs in room 18 said reservation narutoxsakura. "well bes jus wait for her." as he looked at the painting sakura locked the door with a smirk on her face "ohhhh narutooooo" she said in a sexy tone. As naruto looked behind him. His eyes widened having a grin on his face. Sakura had on a black bra with black pants letting her plump ass show along with her huge tits. "nice ass" was all naruto could say having a small nose bleed. Sakura blushed he pressed his body against hers. " I want you" mumbled naruto. sakura smiled "then take me" as soon as she un clasped her bra they both acted like wild they kissed each other huskily. Desprately naruto sucked on sakura's breasts crashing onto the bed sakura moaned whilst her left nipple was rotated different ways. Sakura pulled down naruto's boxers showing his extended erection leaving him nude all over. "Jeez sakura your tits and ass is jus as big ass baa-chan's" moaned naruto licking and spanking her ass. sakura moaned but blushed then naruto had a wicked idea and put an evil grin appeared on the toned mans wiskered face. "naruto honey what're you doi…OHHHH KAMI MY ASS!"naruto shoved his fully erect erection down sakura's asshole. Goin impationt "come on naruto fuck my ass HARDER faster ohhhh fuck yeah!" sakuras eyes rolled at the back of her head as naruto fucked her ass faster and faster like a rocket vibrating up her ass. 5 minutes later naruto and sakura were just passionately kissing until sakura broke it looking into his deep blue eyes "I love you naruto-kun" naruto smiled "I love you to sakura-chan" and the two lovebirds lay their till the next day. For they're love life has finally begun!

**Hey guys sorry if this is a rubbish story but its my fist one sooooo *_# but thanks for readin and tell me what improvements I can do to my lemons will ya kay thanks see ya! ^ ^. The end.**


End file.
